borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New xbox, DLC problem
Whats up guys, I've been away for awhile, and havent played Borderland since before x-mas due to getting the RROD and not having time/spare money to fix it. Yesterday I got a new Xbox, and I went online and dowloaded Robot Revelution or whatever its called and the update that makes all the main game characters higher level (which was an awesome unexpected suprise). My problem is since this is not the original Xbox 360 I downloaded Knoxx on I can't get it to work. I tried re-downloading it, deleting the old dowload on my hardrive and redownloaded it, but it doesnt work. It works of course If I'm on xbox live, but the problem is 99% of the time I don't have xbox live available since my net is in the living room, and the xbox is in the basement. Am I screwed and can never play Knox again (I'm itchin to farm Crawmerax and Armory since I've still never found a pearl even though I've done them both 50+ times) or is there a way to get it to work? Oh and Zombie and Underdome work fine, but they were not downloaded online, I had bought the disc, but they didnt need to be re-installed. Eatingleg4peanut 12:14, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Have you tried a license transfer from xbox website? I had that happen to me before when mine RROD and it went out of warranty. I read up online that if you do that process which only takes a few seconds, all it do is transfer ownership from the old xbox to the new one. It can only be done from your gamertag and it will allow you to redownload your content and will work correctly. Omegaxgp 14:46, April 28, 2011 (UTC) You can also use an Xbox data transfere cable or USB drive to transfer everthing from your old harddrive to your new one. 15:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna do the License Transfer tonight hopefully. Problem is only one modem, and it seems I need to be online and on xbox live at same time *facepalm*, oh well, I have a solution and now I just need to execute it somehoe, lol. Thanks. Eatingleg4peanut 16:26, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I had a similar problem, did the license transfer thing, and it didn't help it. I'm curious if it fixed your problem. Any luck?Player8410 18:05, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I had a problem with it opening up when i first downloaded Knoxx as I had the DLC disc for Zombie and Moxxi. Found you have to Open the DLC with the profile you downloaded it with. I had only gotten Xbox live in the first place to download Knoxx, and did not play a single game with my online profile because i made a mistake and created a new profile for online. started a new game with my online profile, got to Skags at the gate, and went to Knoxx DLC. Then went to my offline profile and it was then open. Dont know if this was your problem but maybe it can help. 21:23, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the lack of response, I've been thankfully busy playing Borderlands again. All I had to do was the license transfer thing and all was good.Eatingleg4peanut 19:24, May 9, 2011 (UTC)